El Embarazo Adolecente de Ginny
by IGinevre26
Summary: Ginny comienza su 7º año en Hogwarts,Cuando ella esta embaraza de 4 meses de Harry,quien aun no sabe....Juntos Deciden seguir con el Embarazo...hasta el momento del Parto..Donde cada Dia viviran Nuevas experiencias.


_¡El Embarazo Adolecente De Ginny!_

La Guerra finalmente había acabado, Harry Potter termino con la masacre, cómo todo adolecente de 18 años, decidió regresar a la escuela. Y más que todo Regresar Con Su Noviazgo. Con el Cual sellaron su pacto de amor, Con una noche que ellos jamás Olvidaran.

La mañana del 1º de septiembre, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se preparaban para ir a su 7º año en hogwarts,ya que el trió había perdido el año en la famosa búsqueda de mañana era hermosa, no había comparación ,el sentimiento de paz era fundamental, nadie de la gente presente estaba tensada y con miedo como años anteriores, no eso quedo en el pasado. Hermione Y Ginny hablaban juntas detrás y los chicos iban mas adelante con los baúles de sus novias.

-Ginny¿Cuándo se lo dirás?...llevas 4 meses-reclamo Hermione.

-Hermione me pones mas nerviosas, ¿y si no quiere aceptar la paternidad?-pregunto Nerviosa Ginny.

-estás hablando de Harry Potter, no de Draco Malfoy-dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón, sé lo diré en hogwarts no me queda otra-dijo Ginny.

-Realmente no sé cómo has podido ocultar el vientre, me encanta verlo…es increíble lo saben todos menos Ron y Harry-dijo Hermione.

-No me preocupa ron, me preocupa Harry…no nos dimos cuenta esa noche de usar protección y tenía la esperanza de no quedarme como estoy…pero veme-dijo Ginny.

-¿no te hace feliz tener un hijo de Harry…dentro tuyo?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Que si no me hace feliz?..Hermione me duermo acariciando mi vientre de saber que alguien está adentro mío me ilusiona…de saber que Harry y yo lo hemos creado me llena de alegría de veras me gustaría que ya lo sepa…pero en estos meses el estuvo algo deprimido por la guerra y declarando en el ministerio-dijo Ginny

-ahí concuerdo contigo, vamos los chicos ya colocaron los baúles-dijo Hermione. Tomo de la mano a Ginny y entraron al tren seguido por los chicos.

-¿así que este año no jugaras Harry?-pregunto Ron.

-no…le dedicare más tiempo a mi novia-dijo Harry y la abrazo por la cintura colocando sus manos en su vientre. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Y tu Ginny…jugaras?-pregunto Ron.

-no…no es porque no quiera…no puedo-dijo Ginny.

-¿por qué no puedes?-pregunto Harry.

-am...am necesito dedicarle tiempo a mi novio-dijo Ginny de repente y beso el cachete de Harry.

-bue…-dijo Ron. Los 4 entraron a un compartimiento vacio…Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y Harry y Ginny en frente.

-Miren chicos, me eh comprado un nuevo perfume-dijo Hermione y saco un frasquito.

-A ver quiero olerlo-dijo Ron y oleo en suave aroma del perfume.

-yo también-dijo Harry y percibió en su nariz el suave aroma.- ¿quieres sentirlo Ginny?-pregunto Harry.

-si-dijo Ella y tomo el perfume y se puso un poquito en el cuello…sintió el aroma…Pero le entraron unas ganas de vomitar tremendamente.

-¿Gin?..¿Te sientes Bien?-pregunto Harry al ver a Ginny pálida y agarrándose el vientre.

-ahora regreso-dijo Ginny y se levanto y salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

Entro a paso apresurado cerro con seguro la puerta, levantó la tapa del inodoro y vomito. Luego de vomitar se paro y vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Su rostro pálido…o su cabello mas rojo…estaba más gordita que antes, la verdad era que el hechizo que usaba ya no daba resultado. Dentro de poco su vientre se notaria, y ahí sí tendría que preparar una buena explicación. Iba a ponerse un poco de maquillaje así no notaran su rostro, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la puerta del baño sonó.

-¿sí?-dijo ella.

-Ginny, abre la puerta soy yo, Harry-dijo Harry.

-ah…ah-no sabía que contestar…luego sintió presión en su vientre lo miro…el hechizo no estaba. Mierda-pensó.-aguárdame un ratito-dijo Ginny.

-de acuerdo-dijo Harry.

Ginny trato de que su vientre no se notara…Intento con todo pero no había caso su panza apenas se notaba pero para ella ya era mucho.15 minutos pasaron y Ginny seguía intentando. Hasta que se dio cuenta que casos…ya no había esa era la hora de la verdad…estaba seguro que Harry no se iría no sin antes revisarla y encontrar que ella estaba bien.

-¿y?-pregunto Harry desde afuera. Resignada Ginny se acerco a la puerta, sacó el seguro y la abrió.

-pasa-dijo Ginny. Harry pasó y vio maquillaje en el lavatorio.

-¿te estabas por maquillar?-pregunto Harry.

-no exactamente-dijo Ginny…bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó.

-¿Gin?... ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Harry.

-Harry ¿recuerdas, ésa noche en el que tu y yo fuimos uno?-pregunto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos. Harry por esa preguntar se sonrojo lo que causo que Ginny riera tímidamente.

-si, como olvidarlo la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo Harry y la beso.- ¿pero a qué viene esa pregunta?-pregunto Harry.

-listo, ya solo un paso más y sabrá la verdad-pensó Ginny, se levanto y dio la espalda a Harry, comenzó a desbotonarse la túnica, sé la quito y la tiro…su camisa estaba apretada, se desprendió unos 5 botones del comienzo y su vientre salió.

-Ginny…esta muy extraña...si el problema soy yo bue...-pero no pudo continuar por que Ginny se había puesto de perfil y vio su vientre un poco abultado.

-no eres tu el problema…en realidad no hay uno-dijo Ginny y acaricio su vientre.

-Gi...Ginn-dijo Harry estaba muy impactado ¿Estaba embarazada? Pues esa panza lo explicaba…todo.

-Harry...sé que te lo eh ocultado demasiado tiempo…no fue mi intención es solo que…-pero no termino su frase comenzó a llorar. Harry actuó rápidamente y la abrazo, sintió su vientre contra su abdomen…sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y abrazo aun mas fuerte a Ginny.- perdóname…no era mi intención hacerlo es solo que estabas muy atareado con lo de la guerra y todo eso-dijo Ginny.

-Gin…el bebe ¿es mío?-pregunto lo miro a los ojos. Tomó su mano y la asentó encima de su vientre.

-si Harry, es nuestro bebe-dijo Ginny y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Harry abrazo nuevamente a Ginny…todo fue muy rápido…aun no lo creía comenzó a acariciar su vientre mientras abrazaba a Ginny .No pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, sería padre, tendría un bebe-Tengo 4 meses y en una semana serán 5…si no quieres al bebe…y no quieres seguir siendo mi novio lo entenderé…mucho Gusto me alegro tenerte en mi vida-Dijo Ginny ya iba a salir del baño, cuándo Harry tomo y mano la hizo girar y la beso apasionadamente. Ella no dudo en responderle pero aun estaba confundida.

-¿Que si no lo quiero?...Por supuesto Gin que querré a mi bebe…es mi hijo…yo no tengo palabras de estoy muy feliz-dijo sonrió y lo abrazo…sintió que lo necesitaba y no pudo rechazarse.

-¿quieres oírlo?-pregunto Ginny.

-¿se puede eso?-pregunto sorprendido Harry.

-claro…el otro día fui con hermione a Londres muggle y compramos un aparato muggle...se llamaba estitocopio algo así...-Harry la interrumpió.

-estetoscopio-corrigió Harry.

-si ese-dijo Ginny. Metió la mano en su túnica y lo saco el estetoscopio-Se usa así-dijo Ginny y le coloco 2 palitos torcidos en los oídos de Harry y la otra parte la coloco encima de su vientre. Al colocarlo Harry sintió los latidos del corazón de su bebe. Sonrío estaba muy feliz-¿lo sientes?-le pregunto Ginny.

-si...si-dijo acerco aun mas a su vientre, sé coloco en cuclillas, levantó su mano y acaricio su pancita se acerco aun mas estando a unos centímetros y beso su vientre. Ginny estaba enternecida con la escena…-Hola bebe-dijo Harry feliz.-yo soy tu papa-dijo Harry y volvió a besar a su pequeño hijo.

-el está feliz-dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Harry.

-su madre siente todas sus emociones-dijo Ginny. Harry sonrió y la beso.

-Vamos, los demás estarán preocupados-dijo Harry, recogió las cosas de Ginny y de la mano salieron hacia el pasillo.

-Harry…necesitamos hablar con dumbledore para que me deje terminar la escuela…es mi último año-dijo Ginny.

-si…yo hablare con el-dijo Harry.

Llegaron al compartimiento…ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ron.

-¿tendría que haber sucedido algo?-pregunto Harry en tono nervioso.

-si…así que hablen-dijo Ron.

-de acuerdo…mira ron acércate-dijo se acerco Y Ginny tomo su mano y se la coloco en el vientre.

-no…no puede ser-dijo Ron.

-si si puede ser-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-estas embarazada-dijo Ron y una sonrisa se le dibujo, pero voltio a ver a Harry que se comía las uñas de los nervios-felicidades hermano-dijo Ron y lo abrazo.

-Gracias…pensé que me golpearías-dijo Harry.

-no...Ya no hay caso-dijo Ron.

-Felicidades-dijo Hermione y abrazo a la pareja.

-Hermione…me acompañas…creo que ya viene el carrito de los dulces-dijo Ginny.y Harry saco unos galeones y se los dio.

-seguro vamos-dijo Hermione y ambas salieron del compartimiento.

-Está Bien asustarse-Hablo Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes Miedo.

-Que No.

-Que si.

-Tengo miedo ron…soy un chico de 18 años que esta por ser padre en menos de 6 meses-dijo Harry y se tiro abatido.

-tranquilo, juntos lo superaran ya verás-dijo Ron y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿sabes que lo oí?-dijo Harry sonriendo ya mas tranquilizado.

-¿a quién has oído?-pregunto Ron.

-a voldermot cantar en la ducha…-dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Ron lo miro extraño-oí a mi bebe ron-dijo Harry estallando de felicidad.

- ¿en serio?-pregunto Ron.

-si sentí su corazón, yo no tengo palabras para describir esa experiencia y ese sentimiento tan maravilloso-dijo Harry.

-claro es el segundo sentimiento maravilloso, después de tener sexo-dijo Ron. Harry lo miro y le lanzo su mochila.

-¡¡auch!!-Dijo ron y sonrió.

-no quiero charlar, esto es serio-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué harás cuando terminemos hogwarts?-pregunto Ron.

-ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya me preguntas que hare cuando termine-dijo Harry.

-si lo pregunto-dijo ron.

-quiero irme a vivir con Ginny…pero ahora que tendremos un bebe, ¿tengo motivos no? Aun si no tuviera el bebe me hubieras querido ir a vivir con ella-pregunto Harry.

-sí, los tienes-dijo Ron. Harry de repente se puso Blanco-¿qué sucede?-pregunto ron.

-tu padre…me matara-dijo Harry y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-no…no te preocupes-dijo Ron

-¿que no me preocupe?...eh dejado embarazada a su única hija mujer en 4 generaciones…sabes la paliza que me dará…ya veo el siguiente encabezado "Harry Potter, sobrevivió al Señor Tenebroso, pero No al Padre de su novia"-dijo Harry mirando con temor.

-exageras-dijo Ron. Justó entraron Ginny cargada de golosinas y Hermione con algunas golosinas.

-¿quieres?-pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-no, estoy bien-dijo Harry .Ginny se acostó y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Harry y comenzó a comer. Una vez que comió puso la mano de Harry en su vientre y se durmió. Harry sonrió también decidió dormir como todos en el compartimiento.

La campana del tren comenzó a sonar, daba por hecho que ya había llegado. Sé cambiaron rápidamente y bajaron…tomaron las carrosas y llegaron al castillo…todo estaba más bonito…la nueva construcción de Hogwarts le había favorecido demasiado…estaba más amplio y agradable. Ginny trataba de ocultar su embarazo por miedo a que le hagan burla O la reten. Pero Harry le daba ánimos, dé todas formas tenían que hablar con dumbledore.

-Hay tanta comida-dijo Ron deseando todo lo que había en la mesa.

-hay ron de ti no me sorprende pero de ella…-dijo Hermione señalando Ginny quien comía como si esa fuera la última noche. Miró a los 3 que la miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué?...ahora debo comer por 2…así que no me miren así-dijo Ginny con la boca Llena.

-como prefieras-dijo Harry y se sirvió un poco de comida. Ya que debía dejarle a su novia e hijo.

-Bienvenidos a renovado año, esté año no abra temor, miedo solo abra paz y tranquilidad .Voldermot se ha ido y jamás regresara, La guerra al fin termino nos merecemos esta tranquilidad, Un gusto poder compartir con ustedes esta comida. Sin más motivos provecho a todos-dijo Dumbledore y se sentó a comer.

-Oigan… ¿qué le dirán a dumbledore sobre el embarazo?-pregunto Hermione.

-luego de la cena hablaremos con él para ver que nos dice-dijo Harry.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Risas, gritos y murmullos inundaban el lugar. La hora de dirigirse a sus cuartos llego. Y Harry y Ginny no tuvieron más motivos que ir a hablar con el director. Despidiéndose de sus amigos se dirigieron a paso rápido hasta su despacho.

-¿abra cambiado dumbledore la contraseña?-pregunto Ginny.

-no lo creo…a ver déjame probar… "Guerra acaba"-dijo Harry y la Gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se movió dando a la vista la escalera. Harry y Ginny subieron lento y tranquilos hasta llegar a estar en frente de albus.

-Hola muchachos… ¿qué les puedo servir?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Harry sentándose.

-¿para que la necesiten?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-vera señor, es mi último año y no quiero que me expulse-dijo Ginny poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te expulsaría?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-profesor…Ginny y Yo…tendremos un bebe-dijo Harry.

-sigo sin entender por qué los expulsaría-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿no lo entiende? A las embarazadas no pueden entrar a hogwarts-dijo Ginny.

-si usted no se dio cuenta…esta dentro de hogwarts, además usted ya es mayor de edad…lo que significa que puede estar embarazada…-dijo Tranquilamente Dumbledore.

-¿no me expulsara?-pregunto Ginny emocionada.

-no veo porque-dijo Dumbledore.

-Oh gracias profesor, no sabe el peso que nos quita de encima-dijo Harry.

-y en cuanto a ti…cuida de tu hermosa novia y de tu bebe…-dijo Albus en tono serio.

-créame profesor…con mi propia vida los cuidare-dijo Harry.

-si, ¿eso era todo lo que tenían que avisarme?-pregunto albus.

-la verdad no, pasado mañana tengo cita en san mungo ¿podría llevarme a Harry?-pregunto Ginny.

-por supuesto es el papa…debe estar presente-dijo Dumbledore-vallan tranquilos, yo les doy permiso-dijo Albus.

-Gracias profesor-dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-de nada, cuídate-dijo Dumbledore.

-gracias-dijo Harry y estrecho manos con dumbledore.

-no, gracias a ti por todo lo que has dado…tienes más que merecido lo que te está ocurriendo ahora-dijo Dumbledore y señalo a cual esta se sonrojo.

Harry y Ginny salieron muy conformes con la charla de dumbledore. Así contentos se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Sin notar que Cho Chang los observaba.

La mañana llego volando, Ginny abrió los ojos y creyó que todo lo vivido el día de ayer era un sueño. Pero no se despertó y vio su vientre y a sus amigas mirándola extrañamente.

-Hola-dijo Ginny en tono inocente.

-¿Ginny estas embarazada?-pregunto Romilda.

-si...-dijo Ginny sonriendo y acariciando su vientre.

-¿y de quien es el bebe?-pregunto De nuevo.

-de Harry-dijo Ginny-¿de quién más?-pregunto divertida .Romilda bufo, ahora si había perdido a Harry ahora tendría un hijo con weasley ya no había escapatoria.

-no puedo creer que Harry se creyera eso-dijo Romilda indiferentemente.

-¿creer que?-pregunto Ginny.

-que ese niño que tienes adentro es de el…va por favor…piensas volverlo a comprar con un hijo…vamos weasley no te hagas la estúpida-dijo Romilda.

-mira Vane…no soy tan atrevida como tu…no me ando acostando con todos los que se me ponen en frente y no te miento mi bebe es de Harry…lo que yo creo es que tu eres la que no quiere creer-dijo Ginny.

-por favor… eres una infiel…estas esperando un hijo de otro y le enganchas el jueguito a Harry-dijo Romilda.

-Harry es el papa de mi bebe así te guste o no Romilda-dijo Ginny.

-como quieras…él se enterara de la verdad-Dijo Romilda y salió.

Ginny, se quedo sola en la habitación, con una rabia por dentro… ¿cómo se atrevía esa vane a decirle que engañaba a Harry? Ese cuento ni ella misma se lo cree-pensó Ginny y se metió a bañar para ir a clases.

Harry se levanto temprano, era el primero en despertar…Se levanto feliz, aún no podía creerlo que sería padre y con la persona que mas amaba ese niño iba a ser el fruto de ese amor que se tenían. Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con Hermione leyendo un libro.

-Hola hermione-dijo Harry.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Hermione.

-Feliz-dijo Harry.

-debes estarlo-dijo Hermione.

-Ginny ¿ya se levanto?-pregunto Harry.

-aun quedan una hora para clases la deje dormir un poco mas…en su estado es bueno dormir mucho-dijo Hermione.

-¿así?-pregunto.

-claro…le es favorable para ellas-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno…la esperare-dijo Harry y saco su libro de pociones y comenzó a leerlo. Pasaron unos minutos y Ginny bajo a la sala común…su vientre se notaba un poquito más…Harry corrió y a la abrazo-Hola amor-dijo Harry-toco su vientre-Hola bebe-dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Ginny.

-muy bien ¿y tú?-pregunto Harry.

-hambrienta-dijo Ginny.

-pues vamos a desayunar-dijo Harry y los 2 se fueron al comedor ya que Hermione se había quedado a esperar a ron.

En los pasillos todos miraban a Ginny con profundo odio, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. Desayunaron a gusto y juntos se fueron a la primera clase "Pociones".

La clase fue más entretenida de lo normal, snape por fin tuvo un poco mas de alegría y la clase estaba relajada no tensada y asustada como hace unos años.

Harry y Ginny pasaron todo el día juntos, ya habían pedido permiso para ir al día siguiente a san mungo para revisar al bebe.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ginny partieron a san mungo, Harry estaba emocionado según Ginny la ultima vez vio a su bebe en una pantalla…por que se atenderían con un doctor muggle-mago según los consejos es mejor así.

Fueron atendidos de inmediato el Doctor…Paul Smith los atendería.

-Buenos días, pasen-dijo El doctor.

-gracias-dijo la pareja.

-Y bien Ginny… ¿cómo se siente?-pregunto El doctor.

-Bien…ahora me siento más pesada...no lo siento aun...-dijo Ginny.

-es normal…bien ponte la bata y recuerda nada de ropa interior-dijo El doctor. Aquello despertó los celos de Harry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry-¿sin ropa interior?-pregunto Harry.

-si ¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto el médico.

-¿por qué no puede usar ropa interior?-pregunto Harry.

-necesito revisar su canal vaginal, está en condiciones para revisar al bebe…también necesito revisar sus senos-dijo el doctor.

-¿y por qué le tiene que revisar los senos?-pregunto Harry.

-sus senos, por un tiempo serán la principal fuente de alimento de su hijo…tengo que revisarlos para ver en qué estado se encuentran-dijo El doctor.

-no veo por qué tengan que revisarlo, yo Los veo Todas las noches y No hay nada malo.-Hablo Harry.

-¡¡Potter!!-grito Ginny desde adentro del baño.

-el sexo es sano, pero así es en todas las consultas-dijo Smith.

Ginny salió con la bata puesta…Harry ayudo a Ginny a acostarse y él se sentó a su lado. Subió las piernas y el médico se las abrió…eso hizo que el enojo de Harry aumentara. Ginny se dio cuenta y apretó fuerte la mano de Harry y lo miro diciendo:"Que ni se te ocurra Potter". El médico reviso a Ginny y dio resultado que todo estaba en orden.

-bien…ahora para estar más seguros te hare una ecografía-dijo El médico y acerco una "televisión" según Ginny que la conecto y puso en el vientre de Ginny un gel frio y asentó el transductor…y comenzó a deslizarlo por el vientre de Ginny. Harry estaba impresionado cuando vio a su bebe en la computadora…era maravilloso verlo estaba maravillado.

-¿quiere moverlo señor Potter?-pregunto el médico.

-¿moverlo?-pregunto temeroso.

-si claro, venga-dijo Smith y la mano de Harry agarro el transductor y comenzó a moverlo y se podía ver al bebe. Ginny sonría y estaba emocionada de ver a Harry feliz y emocionado-le tomare una foto, así puedan llevársela-dijo Smith.

-nuestro bebe-susurro Harry.

-tu bebe, Harry-dijo Ginny.

-Te amo-dijo Harry y la beso.

-y yo a ti-dijo Ginny y le correspondió el beso.

El médico volvió con 2 fotografías, les entregaron una a cada uno, lo impresionante es que la fotografía estaba en movimiento Harry veía como el bebe movía sus pies y manos y sonreía.

Juntos se fueron hacia el castillo…observando y admirando la fotografía de su ángel más preciado.

Hermione lloro al ver la fotografía y Ron se emociono y en vez de abrazar a Ginny abrazo a Harry. Lo que causo risas entre los presentes.

Los meses fueron pasando, a Ginny en cada correo le enviaban ropita para su bebe aun no sabían el sexo pues este no se dejaba ver. Lo que salió el tema una noche.

-¿cómo lo llamaran?-pregunto Hermione.

-aun no sabemos, el muy pícaro no se deja ver-dijo Harry.

-yo tenía pensado un nombre de varón y mujer-dijo Ginny.

-¿y cuáles son hermanita?-pregunto Ron.

-si es varón, James Sirius-dijo Ginny y Harry la miro sorprendido-si tu quieres, claro-dijo Ginny.

-por supuesto que quiero-dijo Harry.

-y para niña, Lilly Luna-dijo Ginny.

-¿luna?-pregunto Harry.

-si luna, la luna me inspira luego te diré por que le pondré luna…si es niña-dijo Ginny y le guiño un ojo a Harry. Minutos Después Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala De Menesteres...Disfrutando de Una Hermosa Velada. Sólo Para Ellos.

-Quiero que me digas ¿por qué quieres poner Luna al Bebe si es niña?-

-¿No te Gusta el nombre luna?-

-si...pero quiero saber Porque-

-Porque Nosotros hemos hecho el amor bajo la Luna...Lo/a hemos concebido bajo la luz Brillante de la Luna-

-Valla nunca me había puesto a pensar-

-¿En qué?-

-Que esa noche había Luna-

-¿Quieres Repetirlo?-

-¿No le hará mal al bebe?-

-Me hará mal a mi si no quieres Jugar conmigo-dijo Ginny haciendo pucherito.

-No me puedo resistir a ti-dijo Harry y comenzó a besarla y a Repetir Cuanto se amaban.

Los días iban pasando,Ginny se encontraba en su 6 meses de embarazo, su abultado vientre no la dejaba caminar bien, y Generalmente necesitaba ayuda para subir o bajar escaleras. Una noche Harry y Ginny estaba en el sofá de la sala común mirando al fuego. Al otro día seria sábado así que estaban dispuestos a desvelarse. Ginny recostada en el pecho de Harry suspiraba lentamente de esa escena tan agradable. Hasta que sintió un movimiento leve en su vientre. Levanto la cabeza y puso las manos en su vientre.

-¿Ginny estas bien?-pregunto Harry.

-sí, estoy Bien-dijo Ginny y se volvió a recostar, a la media hora el movimiento volvió pero más fuerte-¡¡Auch!!-dijo Ginny y se toco el vientre. Harry se sobresalto.

-¿Que te sucede?-pregunto Harry.

-el bebe... ¡Se Mueve! ¡Se Mueve!..Harry tu Hijo se Mueve Dentro Mío-dijo Ginny sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Harry y la coloco encima de su pancita. Harry pudo apreciar el sueva y dulce movimiento de su bebe.

-Hola, pequeñín soy tu papa-dijo Harry y beso su vientre. Él bebe se movió mas fuerte.

-reconoce tu vos, Claro eres su papa-dijo bebe se movió aun mas rápido-hace cosquillas-dijo Ginny y reía.

-Hola...bebe... ¿te gusta moverte? serás jugador de Quiddicht-dijo Harry y masajeo su vientre.

-aun no nace y ya le has puesto profesión-rio Ginny.

-obvio, sus padres son grandes jugadores...Imagino que el también-dijo Harry y recostó a Ginny en su pecho.

-se sigue moviendo-repitió Ginny.

-me fascina que lo haga, Pero pequeñín no molestes a mami...necesita Descansar-dijo Harry y la Beso.

-Te amo-dijo Ginny.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Harry.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, así como los días pasaban los meses igual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny estaba terminando su 8º mes de embarazo. Dentro de pocos días tendrían a su bebe en sus brazos, los futuros padres estaban muy ansiosos y emocionados. La ansiedad ganaba a Ginny quien comía demasiado. Una vez le pidió a Harry que le traiga helado de chocolate con chispas y que si no le traía ella y su hijo lo demandarían por falta de atención. El pobre Harry a la madrugada salió corriendo a buscar lo que su amada novia e hijo pedían.

Una mañana donde el sol reinaba, sé sentía un fresco viento acariciar sus rostros el día era perfecto. Ginny se levanto toda adolorida, su vientre ya no la dejaba levantarse bien y generalmente hermione la ayudaba.

-buenos días,Hermione-dijo Ginny.

-Hola Ginny… ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Hermione.

-muy bien-mintió Ginny.

Los 4 chicos se fueron a desayunar, Ginny se sentía aturdida y totalmente adolorida, pero quien le preguntaba cómo se sentía ella simplemente decía que estaba cansada.

Fueron hacia transformaciones, dónde tenían las primeras 2 horas. Ginny se sentó en el primer banco que encontró y arrastro a Harry a sentarse con él.

-Gin… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Harry.

-perfectamente, Potter-dijo Ginny tensa.

-¿Potter?-

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada-

-Bueno Potter...cállate que Hoy quiero estudiar mucho-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry y la clase comenzó.

Ginny no mejoraba, de repente sintió que su ropa interior se humedecía, y él ha ciento se llenaba de un liquido. Harry miraba hacia el frente así que no se dio cuenta, Ginny se levanto y todos se dieron vuelta incluido Harry a ver qué sucedía. Macgonagall actuó.

-grito lanzo un grito de dolor y Harry se paro para no dejarla caer-Sr. Potter, llévesela a la enfermaría el niño viene en camino-dijo Minerva.

Harry al oír esas palabras su mundo se detuvo, no reaccionaba estaba en shock. Ginny gritaba y se sostenía el vientre Hermione se levanto y le pego 4 cachetadas a Harry y nada.

-¡¡Harry Potter!!-grito Ron y este volvió al mundo.

-¿sí?-dijo el tranquilamente.

-Oh te odio, llévame a la enfermería que mi bebe esta por nacer!!!-grito Ginny.

-Oh lo siento Lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Harry cargo a Ginny. Esta ante tal declaración le pego una cachetada para que dejase de Bromear.

-Si no me llevas a la enfermería en este instante...Te juro que no Volverás a ver la luz Del Día... ¿Me oíste?-Le Grito. Harry no Respondió-¿Oíste?.

-Si...Si ya Oi-Y corriendo fueron a La Enfermeria.

Harry llego a la enfermería y acostó a Ginny en la primera camilla, todo hogwarts estaba afuera presenciando el nacimiento del hijo del elegido.

-Ginny…Ginny respira-dijo Harry.

-hago lo que puedo es que este dolor-dijo Ginny.

-lo sé, lo sé, no olvides que te amo-dijo Harry.

La doctora llego y hizo sentar a Ginny en la cama…le abrió las piernas y le quito la ropa interior…Ginny cerró las piernas fuerte.

-No quiero hacerlo-dijo Ginny temerosa.

-Ginny, se que tienes miedo…pero darás a luz a tu bebe…Y el dolor pasara-dijo La doctora.

-no podre hacerlo-dijo Ginny.

-Ginny…tranquila ¿sí? Estoy contigo estamos juntos-dijo Harry y beso su frente. La doctora volvió a abrir las piernas de Ginny e hizo que Ginny se relajara.

-Bien,Ginny en la próxima contracción pujas ¿sí?-pregunto La doctora. Ginny asintió rápidamente. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la próxima contracción se hizo presente-PUJA!!-ordeno la doctora.

-AGGG!!-grito Ginny-te odio Harry Potter-grito Ginny .Harry sonrió.

-Bien…vas bien-dijo la doctora-otra vez puja!! Dale Ginny puja una vez mas y largas a ese intruso bebe-dijo la doctora. Harry fulmino con la mirada a la doctora

-AGGGG!!-grito Ginny.-te matare, tú metiste este bebe adentro mío… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?-grito Ginny

-tranquila-dijo Harry

-Maldito Desgraciado-

-Tranquila-

-¿tranquila?, tranquila los elfos, ponte en mi lugar...Desgraciado-grito Ginny mientras pujaba

-Vamos no duele tanto-dijo Harry.

-Pedaso de Desgraciado,trata de traer a un Bebe al una Sandia por el orificio de un limon-dijo rio con Ganas ante el comentario-¡Ahora te Ries!.Definitivamente Eres Un idiota-

-Bien ya se ve la cabeza-dijo La doctora .Harry se acerco a mirar y por poco se desmaya de la impresión que da.

-No…no te desmayes quédate conmigo-suplico Ginny .

-siempre-dijo este asqueado pero aun así consiente.

Ginny pujo unos minutos más, y un llanto potente inundo el lugar.

-¡¡Felicidades!!-dijo La doctora-es un varón-dijo ella y les mostro un bebe pequeño, llenó de sangre y arrugado. Harry sonrió de Felicidad y Ginny lloro.

-te amo, té amo Ginny-Dijo Harry y la beso.

-Y yo a ti-dijo doctora les entrego al bebe. Tenía cabello negro azabache, y tenía los ojos cerrados de tanto llorar.

-es…perfecto-dijo Harry.

-es igual a ti-dijo Ginny.

-¿tú crees?-pregunto Harry.

-esperemos a ver qué color de ojos tiene-dijo Ginny.

-bienvenido, James Sirius -dijeron Harry y Ginny.

La familia weasley entro al lugar a felicitar a los recientes padres. Hermione y Ron justo entraron cuando Harry cargo al pequeño James…Ellos sonrieron al ver la escena.

-Hola bebe-dijo Ron.

-¿no es perfecto?-pregunto Harry a ron.

-si es igual a ti-dijo Ron.

-gracias-dijo Harry

Hermione saludo a la pareja y cargo al bebe…al momento que lo cargo abrió los ojos. Un verde Brillante salió de ahí lo cual hermione se impresiono.

-¡Que ojos!-dijo hermione.

-¿a ver?-dijo Ron y los miro-Ay Ginny saco los ojos de Harry-dijo ron maravillado.

Ginny estaba completamente feliz, Beso a Harry con toda la alegría del mundo y este le correspondió.

-Gracias Ginny-dijo Harry y el abrazo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-por entrar en mi vida, por ser mi novia, por ser mi mujer, por darme el regalo más maravilloso del mundo…Gracias-dijo Harry y la volvió a abrazar.

-No Harry, gracias a ti-dijo Ginny y se besaron.

El bebe estaba en una cuna, dónde la doctora lo revisaba para saber que estaba todo en orden. Harry se acerco a verlo, mientras Ginny dormía...Era tan bello y pequeño. Una ternura. Harry sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Pero estas eran lágrimas cargadas de amor y felicidad. Sintió unas palmadas en la espalda y volteo a ver quien era. Su Mejor Amigo, Su Hermano, Su cuñado y el padrino de su bebe.

-¿puedes decir algo? Pregunto Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza-no sé qué se siente pero parece realmente hermoso-

-Lo es...Ginny me hizo el hombre más feliz del planeta-dijo Harry

-Me alegro Harry, Ginny hizo un buen trabajo-dijo Ron.

-la verdad...Lo que hoy tengo frente mío...ese pequeño pedacito de ella y yo...se lo debo a Ginny-dijo Harry aun contemplando al bebe. Harry no aguanto más y cargo al pequeño. Lo cargo con cuidado como lo había hecho antes. Lo abrazo con ternura intentado protegerlo de todo y contra todo.

Romilda y Cho tuvo que se morían de los celos, trataron de todo para que Harry no creyera que el bebe que Ginny estaba esperando era de él. Y se llevo la desagradable sorpresa que el bebe era su retrato. Cabelló negro azabache, ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenía su boca y nariz...lo único que llevaba de los weasley eran unas pequitas ubicadas en su nariz. Lo cual no hacía parecer un niño angelical...pero de ángel no tenía nada había resultado ser más bromista que Fred y George Juntos. Algo totalmente Heredado....

Ese día, la felicidad de Harry y Ginny comenzó al tener y ver por primera vez a su Primer Hijo: James Sirius Potter Weasley. Ese día fue el más hermoso de su vida. O ellos no sabían que día era el más Hermoso. Así que decidieron optar por que toda su vida era Hermosa desde que se encontraron aquel primero de septiembre de una nueva vida comenzaban juntos. Harry, Ginny y el pequeño James.

¡Fin!


End file.
